


Everything and nothing

by JumpToConclusions



Series: You're my (Iron)dad boogie-boogie-woogie [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (if you squint you'll miss it), I didn't think it would actually haPPEN, I wrote this before Endgame I'm so sorry, May Tony Pepper and Peter are one big family, Natasha Romanov Dies, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Rocket also dies, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Snaps, Trans Peter Parker, but he survives!!!, five years did NOT pass, no time jump, why??? Because I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpToConclusions/pseuds/JumpToConclusions
Summary: Tony gasps, another hit, another fist in his ribs.Another scream, another gag, more blood. He can see the gauntlet from here, see Thanos reaching for it.No no no no no.Please god no, no no-“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouts, standing beside him. “You have to get it, you have to.” The boy- his boy- isn’t there. Not really.Tony coughs again, clutching his stomach as blood dribbles down his chin. “His- his name was Peter.”Thanos looks down at him, hand pausing as the human takes his last breaths, makes his final speech.“His name was P-Peter, and he’s dead. And I blame you.” Tony pushes himself up on shaking knees, holding a hand to his broken suit stomach, staggering forward. “That kid is dead, my friends are dead, and I blame you.”OrTony Stark avenges his child, survives, and lives to keep his family close.





	Everything and nothing

TONY STARK

Tony gasps, another hit, another fist in his ribs. 

Another scream, another gag, more blood. He can see the gauntlet from here, see Thanos reaching for it. 

No no no no no.

Please god no, no no-

_“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouts, standing beside him. “You have to get it, you have to.”_ The boy- his boy- isn’t there. Not really.

Tony coughs again, clutching his stomach as blood dribbles down his chin. “His- his name was Peter.” 

Thanos looks down at him, hand pausing as the human takes his last breaths, makes his final speech.

“His name was P-Peter, and he’s dead. And I blame you.” Tony pushes himself up on shaking knees, holding a hand to his broken suit stomach, staggering forward. “That kid is dead, my friends are dead, and I blame you.”

“I understand your pain, Stark.” Thanos says, almost soft, he places a big hand on Tony’s head; pushing him down to a crawl.

“I blame you.” He roars, holding out his hand.

The soul stone flies for his palm, for what’s left of the gauntlet of his armor. 

“Stop, Stark, this is a mistake.” The titan says, fear shines in his eyes as he fights to retrieve his gauntlet.

Tony pushes himself forward on one elbow, pushing Thanos away with the other. 

The power stone flies at him next. With it he gains strength, and scrambles to push himself up onto his feet.

The time stone.  
The mind stone.  
The reality Stone.  
The space stone.

They embed themselves into his knuckles, the center of his palm where his repulsor should be is taken up by the soul stone.  
His skin is burning.

“Life and death is not for you to decide.” He says, his voice is a thousand; glass shatters, wind picks up. The entire battlefield stares at him. “We exist how we exist, and we die how we die.  
You cannot change that.” His neck bends awkwardly, “we won’t let you.” His right hand is flaking away, numb. 

“No- no-”

“It’s your turn.” Tony, accompanied by the rest, says. Faces surround him; made of smoke, screaming yelling; Thanos covers his ears, squints his eyes, tries to say something from between his gritted teeth.

Snap.

Thanos flakes away, ash and dust.

Tony turns to the rest, as his skin stitches itself back together, the stones stay on his armor. He blinks once, slowly, languid, fluid. 

He doesn’t notice when his knees give out.

JAMES RHODES

No. no. no. no. no.

No. no.

NO. 

“TONY!” He shouts, pushing himself forward and letting his face plate rise.

No no no no-

He falls beside him, placing his hands either side of the man’s broken helmet, letting his vision fall on the stones and rips off the remainder of the gauntlet.

This was not the plan Rhodes thinks as he places two fingers on Toney’s exposed neck. 

“Is he…?” Nebula asks. “He can’t be.”

Rhodey can’t think, he can’t focus.

There’s a weak pulse under his fingertips.

He nods at Nebula, unable to speak as he scoops Tony’s body into his arms. 

He nods to the Iron Man gauntlet, and Nebula nods back. She lifts it up carefully. Steve limps towards them, asking about the man cradled in Rhodes’ arms. 

“He has a heartbeat.” Rhodes says quietly before taking off to try and make it back to the Guardian's ship; where the med station has been set up on Titan.

He carefully places Tony down on a vacated bed, two volunteer nurses crowd him. He recognizes May Parker from a photo of her and Peter. She looks up at him, “is it over? Did he do it?”

“I don’t know, I saw Thanos fade.” Rhodes shakes his head, “I saw him fade, but then Tony fell-”

“What about the dusted?”

“No idea.” Rhodey says carefully, looking back at the dying battlefield.

They’re winning. God they’re winning. 

TONY STARK:

Tony wakes up exhausted, his entire being drained of life, of will.

Thor is hanging over him, May beside the tall man. “Tony!” The god bellows, he’s grinning now. 

“Hey, Pointbreak.” Tony grumbles, smacking Thor in the shoulder with the back of his not throbbing hand. 

His other, draped across his abdomen, won’t move.

“We were worried! Your friend ran to meet with The Blue Woman.” Thor says, with the grin stuck on his face, his eye has a long cut beside it. “I must get back to Bruce, his leg was injured in the fight.” He lightly taps Tony’s cheek with one of his hands before running to another cot, he blurs after a moment.

“Hey, Stark.” May says softly, “Pepper was fighting this big guy, she’ll be over once her concussion check is done.”

Tony nods the best he can against the stiff pillow under his head. “The stones, where are they?”

“Colonel Rhodes said that Nebula, the blue android, had them. He said they were gonna find a way to use them that wouldn’t hurt anyone.” May says with a smile on her face, blood dribbles down the side of her head from a small cut in her temple. “They’re gonna bring them back, Tony.”

Tony smiles up at her. “Peter’ll be home soon, and I’m taking all of us on a relaxing vacation someplace sunny.” He mumbles, trying to move his limp left hand again.

“You look constipated.”

“I can’t move my hand?” Tony says in a question, looking down at his arm confused. 

“This one?” May says, sitting on the edge of his bed and picking up his hand.

“Yeah-huh.” He tries to wiggle his fingers, no dice. There are indents just below his knuckles, and when May spins his hand he sees a crater in his palm. Each dent is stained a different stone color.

“Shit.” May says softly. She looks up and over, “John, she good?”

“Yeah.” Comes a guy’s voice, “you’re free to go Ms. Potts.”

Pepper is hanging over him a second later.

“Oh thank fuck.”

“Good to see you too, Love of My Life. How’s it going?”

“Shut the fuck up, Tony. Are you ok? Rhodey told me you passed out after Thanos went-“ she shakes her hand, “puff.”

“I dunno. Can’t move my hand.”

“What, this one?” Pepper asks, taking his hand from May. “That’s too bad, I liked his one.”

“Mmm it is unfortunate.” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Peter’ll make you something with your notes on Rhodey’s prosthetics.” Pepper nods, like she’s trying to convince herself. “He will.”

“I know, Pep. It’s alright.” He says softly, “let me bring them back, I’m damaged goods, the stones can’t do much worse.”

“No. No, you zapped the big guy and your hand went out, you zap half of the entire universe and you could die.” Pepper says sternly. 

“Peppermint, Honey, I gotta do this.”

“You’ve done enough, Tony.” She whispers, lacing her fingers with his limp hand.

He can’t feel it.

“Stay alive for me.” She says under her breath. “Stay.”

CAROL DANVERS

When you’re the strongest person in the room and the biggest hurdle makes itself known it’s pretty obvious what you have to do.

Rhodes, who reminds her a little of Fury; but not much (same no shit attitude), shakes his head at her when she goes for Nebula to take the gauntlet.

Steve sits back in the dirt, a cloud of dust rises and the particles float heavy in the alien sun. She nods that him, he nods back, mouth set in a thin line.

“I can do this.” She says after the moment has passed, holding out her hand.

Another moment passes.

Boots crunch in the gravel, someone wails in pain, Nebula stares down at the light bouncing off of the gauntlet.

“We need people on earth.” She says, “send people back, to help with the chaos. That’s an order.” She glares down the surrounding men. “Now give me the gauntlet.”

Nebula shakes her head.

“Nebula, give me it. I’ll be fine.”

“No.” Rhodes says simply.

“People are dead. I’m stronger than all of you. Give it here.”

Steve stares over at Natasha’s limp body with tears falling down his grime-coated face. He takes off his helmet and let's it fall in the dust beside his shield. 

“People are dead. Good people. People I can save.” 

Nebula shoves the gauntlet at her. “My sister, if you can.”

Carol nods.

“This is insane-“ Rhodes says, “you’re human, you can’t take this.”

“God, I’m so sick of people telling me what I can’t do.” She says without heat behind it. 

Rhodey sends a soft, sad stare her way.

“I have to save Maria and Monica.” She says with a set jaw.

Truthfully she doesn’t know what happened to them, if they’re dead or alive.

She hopes they’re ok.

The gauntlet doesn’t fit 100% right, but her suit grows to fill in the small gaps where Tony’s fingers where longer than hers.

“We’ll send people back now.” Rhodey says, rounding up the rest of the team.

Carol stares out at the horizon behind the mountain, the light gleams off of the Ironman armor. 

The stones glisten, she can feel their power intertwine with her own, she can see herself being multiplied, feels the way she did with Maria, her Maria; when they would go to bars and drink too much, smoke too much, when they’d kiss against a brick wall.

She feels high, feels strong.

She feels invincible.

JAMES RHODES

Carol stands, fists clenched, plasma waves encircling one as the orange light of Titans sun bounces off of each stone and sends colors through the air on the other.

Her body isn’t tense as Tony’s had been, she seems relaxed, prepared.

“Splitting up.” He says, easily. “We’ll go in teams. We have two ships, Valkyrie’s and the Guardian’s. The volunteers, Steve, Clint, Scott, Oyokee, Wong, and Happy will go with Valkyrie and her ship back to earth. Take note of the… of the dead and take them with you.” 

Steve doesn’t move, Scott nods; taking charge.

“Alright! Everyone on the ship unless you’re on body duty.” He claps, “I’ll get the nurses to help.”

Clint wonders over, his arm is bandaged. “Steve? Where’s Nat-“

He pauses, stops dead in his tracks. “Steve- is she ok?” He staggers forward, falling beside Steve with a hiss when his knees hit the ground.  
There’s a battle axe in Natasha’s chest. Steve closed her eyes half an hour ago, when the battle was raging on.

“Nat- Nat-“ Clint calls, pressing his hand to one end of the wound, “no, no. Nat, please.” His hand is shaking, he raises it to her bloodied cheek, “not you too. пожалуйста, детка.”  
Steve stares at the two with a broken gaze.

MAY PARKER

Seventeen bodies.  
Eighteen now.  
Maybe twenty in a few minutes.

Both sides of the battle covered in a white sheet, volunteers:  
From the army, the police force, some small superhero groups. 

This is why she wouldn’t let Peter even consider enlisting.

She sees The Black Widow among the bodies, Hawkeye hanging over her, sobbing openly into Captain America’s shoulder.

Another body, a smaller one that Thor sits beside. He covers it with the blanket after a moment, wipes the underneath of his eyes as he moves away. “Goodbye, Rabbit.” 

She looks back down at a sleeping Tony and a stressed Pepper, and is suddenly very glad her boy is dust.

BRUCE BANNER  
His leg hurts like a fucking son of a bitch.

Thor holds his hand in his own big, scared one while the nurse splints and wraps it. And it’s not the worst thing he’s ever felt, but it’s not pleasant. 

A small breath on the back of his hand distracts him, and he sees a tear slip down Thor’s face. 

“Thor?”

“He’s dead.” Thor says quietly, “the Rabbit, he’s dead; he had so much to live for.” 

Bruce sends him a sad look.

“He- he had a boy, and a family. He loved them so.”

“I’m so sorry, Thor.”

“As am I.”

TONY STARK

The ship departed three hours ago, the others should be back to earth in an hour if the speed they’re going stayed a constant. 

May is making conversation with Carol, who wears his glove with the stones. 

Rhodey sits with him, Pepper gone to clean up some of the nursing gear with Thor.

He’s tired, and cold. And when he lets his head drop to Rhodey’s shoulder and nods off he’s not surprised.

He wakes up an hour of so later, and Carol nods, confirming his question that it’s time.

He stands, and May stands beside him, Pepper takes his good hand, May places a shaky hand on Tony’s bicep. They wait.

Carol takes a deep breath.

Snap.

Nothing happens.

TONY STARK

He turns to Carol, then back the the orange landscape and the fading sun. 

Peter is not rematerializing in front of them, Strange is not rebuilding.

This was supposed to work this was supposed to work. This has to work- they lost Nat, they lost Rocket- they lost people fighting to save them.

The light shines in the worried tears of May’s eyes. “Where is he, Tony- Where is my son.” Her voice cracks, “it’s taking too long- Where is Peter- my Peter-"

Tony’s tongue is too thick, his nose stings. Pepper wraps her arms around his, leaning her face into his neck. He can feel her tears on his shoulder. 

“Everybody ok?“ comes a voice, Tony’s eyes refocus, and he covers his mouth with his hand. 

Mantis and Starlord.  
Then Drax.  
Then Strange.

Oh god oh god oh god. 

“Tony?” Says Strange, “how long where we-"

A scream cuts him off, dust building up the form of a kid, their kid. His head is rebuilding itself. He curls in on himself instantly.

“Peter-“ He gasps, stepping forward as the boy whimpers, holding his abdomen. “It’s alright, you’re alright.” He mumbles, stumbling forward.

“Mr- Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, Kid. I’m here.” He places his good hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m here, May’s here.”

Peter’s eyes trace his face as he breathes heavily. “I felt- I felt like I was- was burning- falling apart. Don’t let me go- I don’t wanna go-“ he rambles, his eyes are wide.

“Ok, Kiddo, ok. Never again, ok? Wanna go see May? She’s been waiting for you. Yeah?”

Peter nods, but doesn’t move, Tony calls for May, who seems too shocked to move.

Pepper walks forward with her until May breaks into a run, “Oh baby.” She gasps out, a tear trails down her face. She shoves her way past Tony and into Peter’s arms.

Peter calms down instantly, his body gets less tense as he melts into May. Tony smiles at them. 

Peter blinks up at him, panic still glassed over in his eyes. Tony rubs his shoulder.

“You’re ok, we’re all alright.”

THOR ODINSON

Bruce sits against the wall, one leg pulled up to his chest, the broken one stretched out in front of him. Thor slides down the wall to sit beside him, crossing his arms over his knees and staring straight ahead. 

“Are you gonna tell them?” Bruce asks, eyes trained on the Guardians. 

“I don’t want to.” Thor huffs. “But I most likely will.”

“I’ll be there with you.” Bruce looks over at him. “If you want me to, Thor, I can be there with you.”

Thor smiles tight lipped at him. Bruce places a hand on his bicep, and eventually their fingers twine together.  
They say nothing else.

Eventually the three Guardians recognize him; The Gray One first.

“Space Angel Pirate!” He calls with a grin, coming to stand in front of Bruce and him. Bruce squeezes his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of Thor’s hand. 

“Thor.” He corrects, sending another tight lipped smile. 

“Right.” Starprince nods, sitting on the ground and staring at the wall with a huff. The Woman With The Black Eyes sits lightly beside him, crossing her legs like a small child. 

“I have some news.” Thor starts, quietly, weakly. “I have to tell you some bad news.”

“You feel pain.” The girl says, blinking slow, “you- you morn?”

“You morn who?” The Gray Man asks, and Starprince slowly looks up at him.

“No.”

“The Rabbit- He- He was lost, fighting to bring you back. He fought gallantly, and died the same.” He closes his eyes against the words, against the pain he feels. 

“Rocket?” The Gray Man asks.

“No- God- no.” Starprince buried his face in his hands and folds in on himself, The Black Eyed Girl’s face scrunches. 

Bruce squeezes his hand again.

“His body will be back in Wakanda, on Earth, we will be having a memorial service if you feel inclined to come.” He adds.

No one says anything.

MAY PARKER

Her son leans heavily against Tony’s arm, holding May’s hand in his own. She has tears streaking down her face, Tony’s sniffling into his good arms palm.

Peter is ok.  
He’s ok.  
God he’s ok.

They walk onto the ship with Pepper trailing beside them, up unto the loading deck with Rhodes and Strange. Peter looks slightly excited for a moment, waving the hand not secured in May’s at the Colonel. 

He smiles at Peter, saying hello to May, Peter gapes at her. 

“You’re Peter Parker, the Spider-Man, right?” Colonel Rhodes holds out a hand for him to shake. 

“Yeah- yes'sir.”

“Tony talks me up the wall about you, Kid.” The Colonel says, and Peter blinks over at Tony with a buzzed expression.

“I’m actually dead, am I not?” Peter says, awe in his eyes. 

“Don’t even joke about that, Underoos.” Tony glares, running his good hand down Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter grins, he looks exhausted. 

“Ok, Hun, let's get some rest.” May says softly, “there’s gotta be a bed around here somewhere.” She mumbles, and Tony agrees to help find one.

“Hello, Dr. Banner,” she says as they pass them, “and you too Thor.”

“Hi, Ms. Parker.” Bruce Banner says a with a tight lipped nod.

“Oh my god, May.” Peter stares at her, “who are you- who the fuck are you?”

She smiles and nudges him with her shoulder. “I’m tight with the Avengers, no biggie.”

Tony snorts, sending her a goofy, toothy grin over Peter’s head.

They find a room with a bed soon enough, and Tony steals a shirt out of Rhodes’ bag. 

Peter throws on the shirt, his binder and spandex spider suit laying on the ground. His IronSpider suit lays as a low hanging, spider shaped necklace against his chest. He crawls into bed.  
“May?” He calls out, and May nods her head at Tony, crawling in beside him. 

“Come on, Stark.” She says into Peter’s hair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him against her chest to make room for Tony.

Tony presses his arc reactor chest piece, his broken nanobots retract.

He steals a shirt from Rhodes’s bag too, quickly changing his blood soaked, ripped shirt before laying beside the two, Peter lays on his back at let's the adults hold him.  
He just- lays there, letting May and Tony hold him, as May tucks Tony’s limp arm over his abdomen. 

“We missed you, Kid.” Tony mumbles into his hair. May smiles at him over Peter’s curls.

“Please don’t let me go.” Peter whispers.

TONY STARK

He’s safe. They’re all safe.

Pepper crawls in beside them an hour later, spooning him hand laying her hand over his on Peter’s stomach. 

“I love you.” He says to the bundle.

_“So you’re a man who has everything… and nothing.”___

_ _

_ _Nothing really turned into something, huh._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is begaystopcrime
> 
> stop by if you want


End file.
